1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to superconducting tape splicing methods and apparatus which automatically create a splice between two separate superconducting tapes. Such structures of this type generally allow a uniform splice to be created and the splice can be repeatedly formed.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known in prior superconducting tape splice forming methods and apparatus to make use of a hand held torch to join the superconducting foils of superconducting tapes to each other. Typically, these foils are approximately 0.003" thick. This procedure was very dependent on operator skill in that the operator has to control the variations in current in the torch due to hand motion during welding. Also, no two operators have the same abilities to produce a repeatable weld and to achieve the precision positioning required for uniform weld. Consequently, a more advantageous system, then, would be presented if such amounts of dependence upon operator skill were reduced or eliminated.
It is apparent from the above that there exists a need in the art for a superconducting tape splicing system which is capable of splicing together superconducting tapes, and which at least produces splices equal in quality to the known manually created splices, but which at the same time substantially reduces or eliminates the problems associated with the manual procedure especially with respect to splice repeatability and uniformity. It is a purpose of this invention to fulfill this and other needs in the art in a manner more apparent to the skilled artisan once given the following disclosure.